Call me Maybe
by Ryuuko Izawa
Summary: A Naruto parody of the video of the popular song Call me Maybe by Carl Rae Jepson. Sakura saw Naruto out of her window and immediately fell head over heels in love with him. With the help of her band mates, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke, she tries to get his attention. But Naruto is not what Sakura had expected him to be. One sided NaruSaku; one sided NaruSasu. Ending is NOT NaruSaku.


**Hey everyone! It's me, Ryuuko Izawa with my second Naruto story. Well, not much to say other than read and enjoy.  
Disclaimer - I do not own anything here, not the characters or even the story.**

* * *

I was doing nothing out of the ordinary. Just sitting in my room, reading. It was then I started feeling thirsty. I kept my book down and got up in order to get a glass of water. Then I _unfortunately_ looked out of the window. There I saw the hottest, most gorgeous guy like EVER!

He had sunny golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. He even had cute whisker tattoos on his cheeks. Seems like he's with the family who moved into the house next to us last week.

He was mowing the lawn under the hot sun so he was bound to get sweaty. He began to remove his shirt in order to cool himself down a bit only to reveal a perfectly well toned body. I licked my lips thinking of _naughty_ stuff to do with him later on.

But first... I needed his name.

I made my way to band practice hopping my band mates would know something about him. I mean, they actually care to know the names of all the people living in the neighbourhood.

* * *

And I was right. When my band mates had arrived at my garage five minutes after I did, I asked them about the boy.

'His name is Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Kushina', Shikamaru, our keyboardist answered my queries.

'Why, are you _interested_ in him?', Sasuke, the lead guitarist asked me with a smirk on his face.

'Y-Yeah. I _am_ interested. So what?', I replied, blushing.

At this reply Sasuke went wide eyed, Shikamaru, who was drinking water, spit it all out, and Kiba, our drummer, fell of the chair he was sitting on.

'What?'

'You- Haruno Sakura- are in love?!', Kiba yelled.

I covered my ears. 'Yeah I am. So?!', I yelled back.

'Not possible', came an immediate reply from my _friends_.

I glared at them.

'Wait... You mean you _seriously_ like him, no joke?', Sasuke asked.

'Yeah! What's so hard to believe?!', I yelled angrily.

'While all other girls were trying to get Sasuke's attention, you were busy thinking what will you name your future band. And you _still_ haven't decided. That aside, face it Sakura, you CAN'T fall in love', Shikamaru pointed out.

'But... I have... I have fallen in love...', I said, my eyes reflecting nothing but love for the boy I was talking about.

'Congrats', Kiba said.

'For what?', I asked.

'For turning into a normal girl', Kiba replied earning him a good, hard kick to the shin.

While Kiba was groaning in pain, I turned to my other two band mates. 'So', I started, 'will the two of you help me get his attention?'

The two looked at each other and then on the Kiba rolling on the ground, groaning. Then they looked back at me and nodded their heads vigorously.

I gave them a sadistic smile.

* * *

'This is you so called _brilliant_ plan?!', I bellowed.

I stood in front of my car, a bucket of water and a rag in hand. 'How the freaking HELL will this help me get his attention?'

'Trust me, at least you'll get to talk to him. Maybe', Shikamaru said nervously.

'Maybe? MAYBE?! God, you guys are fuckin' useless.'

'Well sorry that we're kind enough to help you', Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

I glared at him. 'Want me to aim at your dick this time, dog boy?!'

'Sakura, calm down will ya? Just try it out once. It might just work', Sasuke tried reasoning with me.

'Hmph! Fine!', I huffed. Then I walked over to my car, rag and bucket in hand, and set to cleaning.

Secretly I stole glances at Naruto but that idiot was so busy listening to songs on his iPod that he didn't even notice a hot beauty like me looking at him. Whenever his eyes seemed to turn to me, I struck a sexy pose or something only to notice that he wasn't really looking at me. After trying this a few times, finally he looked at me and smiled. Oh that heavenly smile. I love the way his lovely blue eyes seemed to shine up when he smiled. In my ecstasy, I fainted.

* * *

'Hey! You ok?'

I opened my eyes to gaze right into beautiful orbs of endless blue. For a second, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Then, remembering his question I murmur an "I'm ok".

_ 'This is it'_, I thought, _'This is my chance!'_

'Umm…', I began. 'My name… is Sakura… Haruno Sakura.'

'Oh… I'm Namikaze Naruto', he gave an immediate reply and stretched out his hand to help me up.

'I know', I mumbled dreamily as I took hold of his hand.

'You say something?'

'Oh! Nothing, nothing.'

'Hey Sakura! Are you coming to practice or what?', I heard Kiba yell.

Naruto looked at me with a confused expression. 'Practice?', he asked.

'Oh yeah, I'm part of a band you see', I replied offhandedly, trying to look cool. 'Would you like to listen to us play?'

'Yeah sure. What's the name of the band?', he asked.

'No name', came my immediate response. We both laughed as he followed me to the garage.

* * *

Five minutes later, we were all set up and our instruments were also toned. I passed a glance to all my band mates and they nodded indicating that they were ready. 'Ok, Let's do this!', I announced and began playing my guitar.

'Amazing!', Naruto gasped once we had finished,

I grinned at him and he grinned back. I took out a piece of paper and a pen from my pocket and wrote my number on it. Just as I turned around to give it to Naruto, I found that he had approached Sasuke and handed him a piece of paper. He then made a fist but with his thumb and pinky finger sticking out and put it next to his ear mouthing the words "Call me". He then left with us staring after him.

I stood shocked.

Sasuke stood shocked.

Kiba and Shikamaru stood shocked.

Naruto. Is. _GAY_.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please like and review.  
Until next time.  
Jya!**


End file.
